


MaxTul: Netflix and Chill

by BlQueenMB



Category: maxtul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlQueenMB/pseuds/BlQueenMB
Summary: I have no idea what am doing so please be patient with me.Thank you and enjoy!
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Kudos: 20





	MaxTul: Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what am doing so please be patient with me.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Max was missing his phi so he called Tul to make sure he was at home. Later that evening,Max goes visits Tul with a fresh batch of his homemade nut. Tul went on ig showing all their fans Max's feeding him some nuts. He was very proud to of his Nong. After the ig live ended, Tul invited Max inside. When they was inside, Tul offers his Nong some water on the way to the kitchen to get himself some.  
Max: Naw,P. Am okay. Are you tell my nut was dry in your mouth.  
Tul: Maxie there's nut. They suppose to be dry in your mouth even if suck on them.  
Tull came out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face and two glasses of water.  
Max just shocked his head and took the glass of water.  
Max: What have you been doing today beside work on your online classes.  
Tul: Think about you ! *with a smirk*  
Max: That should be my line P . I am the one who came over randomly.  
Tul: Only after I thought about you coming over !  
Max: Tell me what you think about doing after I came?!  
They both just look at each other with a knowing smile and drunk their water. After finishing their water ,Tul took the glasses to the kitchen then sat next to Max on the couch.  
Tul: I was think we should watch a movie together and chill.  
Max: Soooooooo, Netflix and chill  
Tul: Yes, if that okay with you!?  
Max: I will never have problems being around you.  
Tul just look at Max trying to figure should he comment about what Max's had said or just let it go. Tul decided to it go about them moving in together.  
Max: What are you thing about?  
Tul:Nothing. Do you want watch a Marvel movie?  
Max knew what Tul was thinking about. Its the same conversation they have been discussing before the pandemic but they still haven't figure out the details.  
Max: Sure! You know those are my favorite movies.  
Max slouch back into the couch while Tul get the movie setup then sat on the opposite side of the couch uncomfortable .  
Max:Why are you sitting so far way. *Max whined*  
Tul scooted towards Max but Max hooked an arm around Tul to make his phi lean into him.Tul push play on the remote to start the movie.  
After thirty minutes of watching the movie Max was feeling cold and uncomfortable so he suggest that they should go to Tul's room.  
Tul: Max, What are you up too?  
Max: Nothing P. Am just a little uncomfortable. Can we please go your room?. It's not the first time that I have been into your room. Please!! Please!! 🥺  
Tul:Stop trying to act cute. Umm  
Max: Am not trying to act cute P'.They goes to Tul's room while Max holds onto Tul from behind. When they arrives to doorway ,Max grabs hold of Tul, stopping him from moving any further into room. He place his head on Tul's neck then starts to placing soft butterfly kisses long his Phi's neck.  
Tul:Max !  
Max just nipped at Tul neck and crease his abs down toward Tul's dick causing Tul to gasp with arousal. max abruptly stops leaves his phi to his own devices.  
Tul: Damn fucking tease! I knew you was up to something. *shouts angrily*  
Max just walks towards the bed sporting a major hard on. The only reason he didn't continue at the door is because he want his phi to beg for it,to have him beg for his big dick deep inside of his ass hitting his sweet spot. He stands on the side of the bed with his hands on his waist flaunting his hard on. All Tul could do is bite lips and stare lustfully at Max.  
Max:Hey P! Are you continue standing there playing with your self or finished what we started.  
Tul didn't notices that he was rubbing dick with a light firm grip while staring at Max with seductive eye trying to provoke Max to finish what he have started.  
Tul :Finished what? *still stroking his dick*  
Max:The movie. What are you talking about?  
Tul : Max !!!!  
Tul is getting sexual frustrated with Max. His nong is playing a dangerous game that he is gonna win!!  
The older one saluted towards the dresser with one hand resting at waist band. He grabbed the remote from dresser to toss it to Max then plopped angrily on the bed. Max just chuckled and shocked his head before pick up remote to set up the movie. Once the movie was in the place where they last had it, Max trys to cox Tul into cuddling with him. Tul just ignore him until he couldn't deal with Max begging. Everyone said he pamper Max too much; Tul coould't be angry with Max to long without caving. The older one slide under younger one muscular arm and laid his head on Max's chest. After a few min of adjusting themselves to lay comfortable,they starts the movie again. It wasn't less then fifteen minutes when Max started his teasing game. Max slowly ease his hand into Tul shirt slowly making his way to towards Tul's nipples. Max thought that Tul didn't notice his actions but Tul is fully aware of Max's tomfoolery. These time he will not give Max the chance to not finish. Max slowly being to rub nipple into a circle motion, pitching them. Tul moan deep in his throat that caused Max's dick to harden. Tul sees the bulge under him so he inserted his hand into Max pants to strokes it the same way he done himself. Max gasp sharply;Tul love how his actions was effecting Max .Max pulls his hand out of Tul's shirt and forces Tul on top of him. He grabs hold of the back of Tul's neck to bring to him to kiss and sucking on the older one lips.  
Tul: Shit! Max!  
Tul couldn't take any more of Max teasing he flip them both around and rip off his and Max's shirt. Tul kisses Max neck, sucking and licking the sensitive spot underneath the his ear. A trimmer went through Max making him leak pre-cum.  
Max:TUL!!! I GIVE! I GIVE!  
Tul didn't stop. He will teach his naughty nong about teasing his Phi. After making sure that Max was properly brand with his mark ,Tul kiss down to Max's dick. He pull down Max's pants with boxer .Max's dick pop out for attention. Tul's mouth water with thought of tasting it ,but he stop himself from doing that because his ass was hungry for Max's dick. Tul lift himself over Max's big cock and slid down slowly ,enjoying the fulfillment that it brought .Tul eye rolled to the back of his head.  
Max: Fuck! You feel so damn good!!!  
Tul place one hand on headboard and another on Max chest to get a good steady stance to ride Max's dick. Tul starts painfully grind up and down slowly with no desire to pick up speed. Max is enjoying Tul riding him,but Tul is going to damn slow for Max .He shuffle to get up causing the remote to turn up the volume to the TV. Max grabs Tul's waist simultaneously with background sound of Hulk famous line "Hulk smash". Max slammed Tul down on his dick make Tul groan deep in his throat. It motivates Max to continue to change the tempo of their love making. Tul hook his arms around Max's neck so can hang on for a ride that will leave him tired, sore and satisfied. Max pick up Tul a little and slammed him down again causing Tul to moan loudly.  
Tul: Shit!! Fuck!! MAX!! More!!  
Tul hugged tightly against, Max pump in and out of Tul's greedy ass with quick strokes hit Tul's prostate. With each stroke, Max's grip got tighter indicating that he was getting closer to coming .  
Tul:Max! Am finna come  
Max: Me too baby. Come for me  
Tul tighten his ass around Max's dick causing Max to come undone and bited Tul on the neck and comes inside Tul;Tul comes on Max's stomach. After ,Tul came from his dazed his tiredly got off and laid next to Max still breath a little hard.  
Tul: We didn't watch the movie, it watched us.  
Max: The only one who is allow to watch you come undone is me.  
Tul:Okay Max.*rolling his eyes*  
Tul pulled Max into his arms and kissed him before continued watching the movie cover in cum.


End file.
